Licia Loud
"Licia? Oh goodness gravy! It's Licia Loud! She looked like the Supreme Commander of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, except she's 10x worse than that... and not to mention... no freckles, but a freaking beauty mark!? I'll beat her in the butt soon! I sure hope all of Quintana Roo is well prepared for a counterattack!!! Boy, that's a rip-off of Lynn Loud I think." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Cpl. Licia Vanderbilt Loud is one of the deuteragonists of The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud House, she is the fifth oldest of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud at 13 (thirteen) years old. Like her younger brother Richard, and ''The Loud House'' version of herself, Licia also engages in sports and other physical activities. She plays on her brother's soccer (or association football) team and is one of the best players along with him. She dates her second cousin, William H. Loud III, and sometimes talks with or texts him on her phone. Unlike The Loud House version of herself, Licia is more mature and sophisticated since she is raised in an affluent family. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she is a martial arts specialist in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force. She will be voiced by Ciara Bravo in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography Licia is the fifth oldest of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud, the youngest of Richard Loud III's older sisters and a member of the wealthy counterpart of the Loud family of Royal Woods, MI. Like her brother, and their eighth cousin, who is also the Supreme Commander of the Socialist Republic of Vietnam, Lynn Loud, Licia has an annoying habit of turning everything into a sport. Her boyfriend is her second cousin, William H. Loud III, and she sometimes talks with or texts him on her phone. Lena's Betrayal Battle of Kassala Personality Licia is, like her brother, very athletic and competitive and enjoys roughhousing with her siblings. Licia plays every single sport: association football, basketball, American or Canadian football, baseball, etc. and tends to turn everything into a sport just like her brother Richard, and is skilled in various forms of martial arts: lucha libre, kickboxing, parkour, etc. Despite her tomboyish personality, Licia is very sophisticated and well refined and also very mature since she is raised in an upper class family. She is also very religious, being devoted to Catholicism, God and Jesus Christ like the rest of her family, going to church each Sunday, and always praying before her sports games. She even goes so far as to arrange for a priest to come to her sports events. She is also much more intelligent than Lynn and is able to speak many different languages fluently not like her eighth cousin who can speak only English and Spanish. She intends to enter politics when she grows up, which came true much earlier. Despite being sophisticated and mature, she displays a childlike side as shown when she takes part in her siblings and cousins' antics. Appearance Licia has thick brown hair wrapped into a ponytail, she wears a red and white jersey with a red "4" on it, wears red and white shorts, and wears black shoes with white stripes and knee high socks. She is also slightly taller than her brother, she doesn't have freckles but she has a beauty mark on her left cheek. In her original design, she wore a red and white jersey with a red "1" on it and red and white shorts. She wears gold rings on each of her fingers except her thumbs, and she wears a gold necklace with a gold cross, which represents her devoutness to Jesus Christ. Trivia *It is revealed in "A Lavish Birthday Party" that Licia and Willy intend to get married one week after they both turn 29 years of age, so they intend to get married a week after Lynn II's 29th birthday, which both Hans Krebs and Wilhelm Burgdorf are supporting it, but Alfred Jodl is trying to refuse it. Category:Animated Characters Category:Athletes Category:Brunettes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Football Players Category:Humans Category:Martial Arts Specialists Category:Mature Characters Category:Politicians Category:Preteens Category:Roman Catholics Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Specialists Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force Members Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters